I'll never let you go
by Cassie-the-Librarian
Summary: Riley has a bad dream one night and Maya comes to comfort her. A non-rilaya story. One-shot.


**Hey guys, I thought of the idea for this story and here it is. :-) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW**

* * *

Maya Hart woke to her phone vibrating silently in the dark. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Maya reached over and grabbed her phone off the night stand. The text was from Riley. Maya looked over at her clock. 12:42 pm. It was after seeing what time it was that Maya grew concerned. Riley never text her after 10. And NEVER after midnight! Maya sat up and opened the message. Something must have been wrong.

From Riley: Maya come over now! Hurry!

Maya jumped up and quickly (and quietly) got dressed. It took Maya 10 minutes to get to Riley's window. When she got to the top of the fire escape, Maya looked in. Riley was awake, sitting on her bed in the pitch black. Maya gently tapped on the window. Riley squeaked and hid under blanket.

 _She must have had a bad dream._ Maya thought.

Maya sighed. She opened the window and crawled inside, closing it behind her.

"Hey Riles," Maya said as she crossed the room to her best friend. Riley slowly lowered the blanket to reveal a girl with red eyes, with fresh tears in her eyes..

"Hi," Riley said in a small voice, obviously relieved. Maya sat down on the edge of the bed. Riley turned her body so she could lay her head on Maya's shoulder.

"What's wrong Riley? It's almost 1 in the morning."

"I-I had a bad dream."

"I kinda figured, Honey… What was the dream about?"

Riley sat up and looked at Maya. Maya waited. Finally Riley sighed.

"I-I dreamt that you were gone, and somebody did something terrible to me. I don't remember who or what they did, but all I know is that it was bad and you weren't there. There was other stuff too but I don't want to talk about it. So that's why I text you at 1 am, to make sure you were there. I'm sorry I woke you up for something so stupid."

Maya looked at Riley for a moment, speechless.

"Maya? say something."

Maya reached over and pulled Riley into a hug, which Riley returned.

"I will never leave you Riles. You're my best friend and I love you and I will never leave you. And I will always come!" Maya could feel Riley shaking a little as she took a deep breath in. The two girls laid down looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't fall asleep... I don't want to." Riley said in a small voice.

Maya stood up and walked over to the wall by the door.

"Well then it's a good thing I left this here." Maya grabbed her guitar and walked back to the bed and sat down. "Want me to play something?"

Riley nodded and curled up on her bed, with her blanket off. Maya started to strum softly so it wouldn't wake anyone.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold on to this lullaby_  
 _Even when music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La  
La La  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La

"

Maya looked over at Riley to see her snoring softly.

" _Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."

Maya sets the guitar against the wall and walks around the bed, closer to Riley. Gently, Maya pulled the blanket over the sleeping girl. She walked around the bed and climbed in the other side. She laid so she was facing Riley. Carefully, Maya put her arm around Riley and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise with all my heart Riley. I'll never let you go."

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? Please send your love.**

 **Favorite/follow/review**

 **Peace!**

 **Cassie-the-Librarian**


End file.
